redlipediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jon Baptist Erlenkötter
"Jon Baptist Erlenkötter" ist eine ursprünglich völlig bedeutungslose Nebenfigur der redlichen Heimseite von Reinhard Pfarrpfeifer, die sich im Laufe der Zeit verselbstständigt hat und zur Zeit (Frühjahr 2018) versucht, eine dominierende Rolle in der redlichen Szene zu spielen. Karriere Erlenkötter tauchte erstmals 2005 im Elektrischen Forum von Reinhard Pfarrpfeifer auf, wo er bis 2009 insgesamt rund 60 Beiträge hinterließ. Persönlich vorgestellt wurde er erstmals 2007/2008 als Nebenfigur auf der Seite von Pfarrpfeifer- als angeblicher Neffe Pfarrpfeifers aus Dresden. Pfarrpfeifer verschwand 2009 mit der Geschäftsaufgabe von Geocities, und Erlenkötter tauchte dann erstmals 2011/ 2012 im Umkreis des redlichen Forums "Das Brett" http://www.das-brett.org.wieder auf. Erlenkötter trat hier von Anfang an in einer Rolle auf, die ihn als einflussreichen Obermacker darstellen sollte. Zu seiner Person machte er von Anfang an nur ungenaue und teilweise widersprüchliche Angaben: er will 1981 oder 1984 in Dresden geboren sein, er behauptet, eine Förderschule besucht zu haben, die er wegen ständiger Hänseleien der anderen Kinder (Originalzitat) vorzeitig verlassen habe und gelegentlich behauptet er , daran anschließend eine Lehre als Klempner begonnen, aber ohne Abschluss abgebrochen zu haben. Seitdem will er hauptberuflich als Betreuer seines Onkels Reinhard Pfarrpfeifer tätig sein und nach seinen eigenen Angaben lebt er von Hartz IV und provoziert ständige Streitereien mit dem Arbeitsamt. Er übersieht dabei, dass die Arbeitsämter gar nicht für Hartz IV zuständig sind und er eigentlich in den Bereich des Job- Centers gehören würde, aber das sind Tatsachen, und die brauchen einen Redlichen ja nicht zu kümmern. Dieser Running Gag, den er ständig wiederholt, ist übrigens ein eindeutiges Plagiat von August Hohenmeiser, der seit 2003 diesen "Witz" schon geradezu exzessiv verwendet hatte. Erlenkötter betreibt seit 2012 auch ein Blog, das seit Anfang 2017 bei myblog.de gehostet ist https://redlichkeit.myblog.de Das Blog wird allerdings nur sehr selten keusch aufdatiert- die bisher letzte Eintragung stammt vom 12.10. 2017. In der letzten Zeit (November/ Dezember 2018) bezeichnet Erlenkötter sich auch als Akademiker und Philosophen und unterzeichnet seine Auslassungen im Ersatzforum der guten Menschen, deren geistiges Niveau sich aber keineswegs gehoben hat, mit Dipl.- Erlenkötter (!). Stil Erlenkötter tritt einerseits gern als verwöhntes, wehleidiges und selbstmitleidiges Bengelchen auf, das sich weitschweifig darüber beklagt, wie ungerecht die böse Welt zu ihm ist, Dabei bedient er sich aber einer Wortwahl, die für einen Förderschul- Abbrecher äußerst ungewöhnlich ist- er schreibt einen Stil, der mit "feun" und "gebüldet" klingen sollenden Fremdwörtern durchsetzt ist. Er "echauffiert" und "enragiert" sich über Kleinigkeiten, und er bezichtigt seine Gegner so bemerkenswerter Eigenschaften wie "nachgerade aberranter Ridikülität". Das deutet eher auf einen Internatsschüler als Urheber hin als auf einen Unterschichtler ohne Schulabschluss. Auf der Seite "Das Brett" und im dort z.Z. gehosteten Ersatzforum der guten Menschen tritt Erlenkötter als aggressiver Pöbler und als Zensor auf, der vor allem alle Beiträge rücksichstslos löscht, die sich mit seiner erlauchten Person befassen und ihm nicht die ihm seiner Ansicht nach zustehende Lobhudelei zukommen lassen. Erlenkötter hängt hier an seine eigenen Beiträge immer die Redensart an: "Ist das nachgerade klar?", die ihm offenbar den Anstrich eines herrisch auftretenden großen Mackers geben soll. Erlenkötter will der Vormund seines Onkels Pfarrpfeifer sein, den er als tobsüchtigen Irren darstellt, und berücksichtigt dabei nicht, dass der Begriff der Vormundschaft in der Rechtswissenschaft und Fachsprache seit 1990 nicht mehr üblich ist- auch das entlarvt seinen Auftritt als Fälschung. Erlenkötters angebliche Erlebnisse mit seinem geistesgestörten Onkel sind im übrigen aus Blogs von Psychiatrie- Pflegekräften abgeschrieben, die "Erlenkötter" ähnlich wie Johannes Kaplan augenscheinlich regelmäßig nach Stories abgrast, die er als seine Erlebnisse ausgeben kann. Erlenkötter tritt auch neuerdings als Blogger http://redlichkeit.myblog.de auf und verbreitet hier nur die üblichen redlichen Floskeln und Leerformeln, wobei er auch versucht, längst vergessene redliche Nebendarsteller wie "Neidhard Votze" wieder in Umlauf zu bringen. In der letzten Zeit wird sein Blog auch nicht mehr regelmäßig "keusch aufdatiert", und er scheint die Lust verloren zu haben. Von Erlenkötter ist ein Bild bekannt, das er als sein "redliches Konterfei" bezeichnet. Es zeigt einen US- amerikanischen Rockmusiker der 1970er Jahre, der damals mit Hitler- Frisur und Hitler- Bärtchen aufzutreten pflegte, um die Zuschauer zu schocken. Diese Masche hatte damals aber keinen Erfolg, der Musiker geriet wieder in Vergessenheit, sein Name ist nicht mehr genau ermittelbar, und nur ein oder zwei Fotos von ihm sind geblieben. Die Masche "Stunk mit dem Sozialamt" ist auch nicht Erlenkötters Erfindung, sondern er hat sie von seinem Vorgänger namens August Hohenmeiser plagiiert, der jahrelang bei Lycos auf diese Masche reiste. In beiden Fällen legt ein offensichtliches Plagiat von Veröffentlichungen des Medienkonzerns Axel Springer vor, der mithilfe des Hamburger Kleindarstellers Arno Dübel in den Medien (Boulevardpresse, Fernsehen und Video) schon vorher die Figur des aggressiv- hinterhältigen Transferleistungs- Absaugers lanciert hatte Der Name "Erlenkötter" ist im übrigen abgeschrieben von einer Software- Firma im Düsseldorfer Raum, bei der "Pfarrpfeifer", der Erfinder der Kunstfigur Erlenkötter, offensichtlich mal einen Job nicht bekommen hat und sich auf diese Art an der Firma rächen wollte. Im übrigen ist schon der Name "Jon Baptist Erlenkötter" deutlich als Fälschung erkennbar. Der Vorname "Jon Baptist" ist eine vulgäre italo- amerikanische Form von "St. John the Baptist". Er ist durch eine Nebenfigur in dem Roman und Film "Der Pate" bekannt geworden und im deutschen Sprachbereich nicht heimisch geworden. Der Name ist nämlich mit allen negativen Stereotypen über Italo- Amerikaner behaftet wie: "katholisch- frömmlerisch", "mafiös", "unzuverlässig" und "ständig auf Liebesabenteuer aus". Der Nachname "Erlenkötter" kommt auch in Sachsen nicht vor- er ist typisch westfälisch und spielt auf die Herkunft der Familie an, die ursprünglich als Kötter, also als kleine Pächter, in Gelsenkirchen- Erle oder Raesfeld- Erle (Kreis Borken) beheimatet war. Für einen Sachsen wäre es außerdem fast unmöglich, den Namen "Tschön Papptist Ärlngäddor" überhaupt auszusprechen. Auch die Namen seiner Eltern sind leicht als Fälschungen zu erkennen. Sein Vater soll "Haucke Pfarrpfeifer" heißen- das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, denn der Name Haucke ist außerhalb von Schleswig- Holstein absolut ungebräuchlich- und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er zu leicht mit den weiblichen Vornamen Frauke und Heike verwechselt werden kann. "Reinhard Pfarrpfeifer", der Erfinder dieser Figuren, hat hier offensichtlich auf den real existierenden Religionslehrer Eicke Fleer von der Schloßparkschule Stadthagen zurückgegriffen, dem dieses Problem auch nicht ganz unbekannt sein dürfte. Der Name seiner Mutter soll "Gottlobine Erlenkötter" lauten, was auch mehr als unwahrscheinlich ist. Die nicht- sächsische Herkunft des Nmens Erlenkötter ist ja bereits behandelt worden, und der Vorname "Gottlobine" ist im 20. Jahrhundert nicht mehr vergeben worden. er ist lediglich in Handbüchern der Namenskunde und Handbüchern des Personenstandsrechts als abschreckendes Beispiel für Namens- Neubildungen schwäbischer Pietisten des frühen 19. Jahrhunderts zitiert worden. Die Kunstfigur "Erlenkötter" ist also von vorne bis hinten schnell und deutlich als plumpe Fälschung zu erkennen. In allerneuester Zeit (seit etwa März 2018) geht Erlenkötter auch im Ersatzforum der guten Menschen offen gegen Persönlichkeiten aus dem Bereich der Justiz (Richter und Staatsanwälte) vor, denen er in arrogant- bösartigem Ton zu erklären versucht, dass er über dem Gesetz und der Gerichtsbarkeit stehe, und warum das der Fall sein soll.Erlenkötter versucht hier offenbar, sich als Angehöriger der "Reichsbürger"- Szene darzustellen und damit den dicken Möppi auf die Bretter zu legen (Originalzitat Dieter Bohlen). Dieses Auftreten steht übrigens in eindeutigem Widerspruch zu seinem sonst üblichen Auftreten als angeblich überzeugter Anhänger des marxistisch- leninistischen Systems der ehemaligen DDR, da die Reichsbürger eindeutig der neonazistischen Szene zuzurechnen sind. Erlenkötters aggressiv- dümmlicher Ton, seine Phrasen und sein betont asoziales Auftreten werden in letzter Zeit übrigens auch gern von Benedikt (Freiherr von Sankt) Gumpenbrunn kopiert, was den Verdacht bestärkt, dass die beiden jungen Herren dem gleichen Gamer- Clan angehören, die gleiche "Elite"- Schule besuchen oder womöglich sogar identisch sind. Sonstiges Eine von Erlenkötters Lieblingsbeschäftigungen scheint das Ego- Surfen zu sein, d.h. er sucht offensichtlich ständig das Zwischennetz nach Erwähnungen seines Namens ab. Dieses Verhalten ist typisch für talentmäßig etwas minderbemittelte junge Männer, die sich als "Künstler" empfinden, also Rapper einerseits und Redliche andererseits. Erlenkötter dient sich auch bei anderen Redlichen als angeblicher Programmierer an, der in der Lage sein will, Programme zu schreiben, die Bezeichnungen wie Kött'sApp tragen sollen- das ist für einen Absolventen der 5. Klasse Förderschule doch schon etwas ungewöhnlich. Welchen Zweck diese Programme erfüllen sollen, darüber lässt Erlenkötter die werte Brettschaft (eine von ihm gern gebrauchte Anrede) allerdings im Unklaren. Erlenkötter reitet ständig auf der "Ostalgie"- Masche herum, und das ist völlig unglaubwürdig. Denn wenn Erlenkötter 1984 geboren sein will, kann er das System des orthodoxen Marxismus- Leninismus in der DDR gar nicht mehr bewusst miterlebt haben- er kann am 9. November 1989 höchstens fünf Jahre alt gewesen sein und kann dann auch keine marxistisch- leninistische Erziehung nach den Vorschriften der Bildungsministerin Margot Honecker mehr durchlaufen haben. Mit seinen (übrigens widersinnigen und in sich nicht schlüssigen)Behauptungen zu diesem Thema entlarvt Erlenkötter sich eindeutig als Lügner. Wenn er sich irgendwo erwähnt findet und die Erwähnung nicht nach seinen Wünschen ausfällt, reagiert er darauf mit Wutausbrüchen, wie auf dieser Seite bei den "Kommentaren" zu sehen ist, die er hier hinterlassen hat. Erlenkötter ist also absolut kritikunfähig, und das ist typisch für sehr selbstunsichere pubertierende Jugendliche, insbesondere solche, die teure "Elite"- Schulen besuchen wie Internate für Versager aus wohlhabenden Familien oder Waldorfschulen. Die Behauptung des Unredlichen Dieter Bohlen, Jon Baptist Erlenkötter sei das Pseudonym eines italienischen Pornofilm- Darstellers der 1980er Jahre, klingt durchaus interessant. Sie muss aber nach derzeitigem Kenntnisstand (Juni 2018) als unbewiesen und unbeweisbar betrachtet werden, da der Name Jon Baptist Erlenkötter in den üblichen Film- Datenbanken wie der IMDB nicht erfasst ist- Pornofilme, die nicht für den üblichen Filmverleih- Markt bestimmt sind, werden hier nicht erfasst. Diese Behauptung bedarf also noch einer weiteren Überprüfung. Metin Kaplan dagegen führt das Pseudonym Erlenkötters auf einen Namensgenerator für Gamer zurück Johannes Kaplan hinwiederum stellt Erlenkötter als Transvestiten dar mit einem Foto, das seit etwa 2002 in der redlichen Szene kursierte und ursprünglich die angebliche Ehefrau des Redlichen Richard Kreistegel darstellen sollte. Kategorie:Redliche Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Das Brett